Baby Time
by Mothirix
Summary: Thalia is getting tired of living with her crazy mom. But now that Jason is in her life she knows she must protect him


Baby Time

I'm running away, I'm going to finally runaway from this horrible place...

Seven year old Thalia had packed everything she had. All of her black clothing had been in her suitcase while she threw her pink tops and shorts away. Thalia was leaving her Barbie she never played with. She had packed her blankets and pillow and that was it. Thalia didn't care for anything else she had in her room.

Thalia had opened up her window to be greeted by a sharp gust of wind. She put her suitcase on the ground and followed after it. Thalia put her foot down on the ground. A smile had appeared across her face. She put her other foot down on the grass. Thalia was out of the house and now she was free.

"Victory!" Thalia whispered to herself.

Thalia picked up her suitcase and started walking off the grass into the field. She didn't necessarily know where to go but she was at least out of the house. Now she could make her own destiny and didn't have to stay with her stupid drunk mother. Maybe she could get a house on her own and support herself from their. The possibilities were endless!

"Thalia!" Her mother screamed at her. "Get back into the house! This is the fourth time i've caught you trying to sneak out!"

Never mind, The possibilities were not endless.

Thalia scowled at her mom but instantly stopped as she noticed her mom to be carrying something. It was the size of a loaf of bread and it was wrapped in a yellow blanket. Could it be? Was this her new baby brother back from the hospital? The one her father named Jason Grace?

Yes indeed, It was baby Jason.

"Thalia!" Her mother hollered once more. "I told you to get into the house now!"

Thalia grabbed her suitcase and crawled back into her window, Scowling. But the reality of having a new baby sibling was over whelming Thalia with excitement. She wasn't alone any more. She could share secrets to little Jason. He won't understand it but it was someone for her to talk to. It was one of the only good things that was happening in her life.

Thalia threw her suitcase on the floor of her room and slammed her window shut. She ran the down the flight of stairs to see her mother cradling the baby. To Thalia's surprise, Her father Zeus, was standing next to her mom. But her dad had been weird lately. He spoke in Latin and more sternly. Thalia walked closer to get a glimpse of her new baby brother.

Baby Jason was the cutest thing Thalia had ever seen. Jason had glimmering blue eyes and looked as if he would have blond hair. He was smiling at Thalia and giggling at her. His smile was so adorable. Jason had reached a tiny little arm out to touch Thalia. Thalia ticked him making her giggle some more.

Thalia frowned a little. Jason was going to look like her mom.

"Your father named him," Her mother said in a rather cruel tone. "He wanted to make that slut Hera happy."

"Beryl!" Her father boomed. "Don't call her that out loud!"

Beryl snarled looking up at the ceiling. A part of Thalia suspected that her mom wanted Hera to hear her. It is not a wise thing to do to insult the queen of gods. Especially when you had two kids with her husband.

"Can i hold him?" Thalia asked.

Beryl dumped Jason into her arms. Jason was kinda of squishy in Thalia's arms. His little blankets soft and his giggling made him wiggle a little bit. He was so cute. Jason reached another arms out and was able to touch Thalia's nose. She laughed a little making Jason happy. Thalia was happy. Even her mother, Beryl, looked happy. It was her father who looked rather nervous.

"Beryl may i talk to you?" Zeus said. Thalia wasn't even sure he was Zeus. "Thalia go up stairs with Jason."

Happily, Thalia went up stairs. Jason was in her arms gleefully as they went up the stairs. Thalia busted open the door with her shoe making the door slam loudly. Thalia was smiling at Jason her arms carefully around him. She noticed outside her window their was a storm coming. But she barley paid any mind to it. She focused on Jason.

Thalia showed Jason around her room. He tried to touch everything in sight and always responded with a smile. Thalia couldn't help but smother Jason in hugs. He was just to darn adorable. She cradled him and tried playing with him. Thalia was gentle with Jason. She couldn't risk playing rough with him.

Jason soon fell asleep in Thalia's arm. She was rocking him back and fourth. Jason's had tiny puffs of air sounds to signify he was still alive. But the moment was shattered by her mom's screaming. Thalia opened her bedroom door to see what was happening.

"You're leaving me!" Beryl wailed. "Take me with you! We will leave the children here, Please. You can grant me eternal beauty and we will live nicely. Just don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Beryl," Thalia's father had said. "But it is my job, I must go to back to Olympus."

Zeus had opened the mansions door closed them right behind him. Beryl darted out the door but it was to late. Her lover had left her. He wasn't going to take her with him. Beryl had started swearing and throwing stuff on the ground. Thalia had held Jason closer to her but he started crying due to the screaming. Beryl looked up at Thalia who was at top of the stair case.

"How dare you!" Beryl howled. " Thalia Grace you come down here right now! And give me your brother."

Thalia slowly walked down the stair case with a crying baby. Thalia handed her mom baby Jason who yanked it out of her arms. Her mother had turned from slightly happy to maniac very quickly. Beryl was cradling Jason in rather violent manner making him cry louder. Thalia snarled at her mom.

"Now go upstairs," Beryl said. "And if you come back down their i will take a switch to your ass. GO!"

Thalia raced up the stairs, not wanting to argue her mother right now. She slammed the door shut and fell in front of the door. Thalia hated her mom. If she's lucky, Beryl will one day just not be in the house. And she could escape her house with Jason and they could go to this camp her dad has talked about and again and it will be nice.

But Thalia knew that would never happen. And she knew she couldn't leave Jason with her crazy mother. She had to stay. No matter how painful staying with her mom was, She had to power through. She will have to take care of Jason. Raise him properly. And when the time comes, They will escape.

I'll do it for Jason...


End file.
